This invention concerns a hinge for combining temples of eyelasses with a lens rim, particularly that provided with a sidewise block having slanting saw-teeth to firmly engage the walls defining a hole of a bent projection of a lens rim so that the hinge may be tightly combined with the lens rim without using a screw.
A known conventional eyeglasses shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 has a lens frame 11, two temples 12, 12 and two hinges 13, 13 combined together. The lens frame 11 has two lens rims 111, 111 connected with a bridge 112, and each lens rim 111 has a bent projection 113 provided with a recess 114 and a hole 115. Each temple 12 has an ear 122 bored with a threaded hole 121. Each hinge 13, as shown in FIG. 6, has an ear 132 bored with a threaded hole 131 welded on itself, so a screw 14 may povitally combine the hinge 13 with the temple 12 by engaging the threaded holes 121, 131. The hinge 13 also has a sidewise pin 33 to fit in the hole 115 of the bent projection 113 of the lens rim 111, and then a screw threads through the hole 115 and engage with the pin 33 to tightly combine the lens rim 111 with the hinge 13. Consequently, the hinge 13 combines the lens rim 111 with the temple 12.
However, the above-mentioned conventional hinge for temples of eyeglasses has been found to have poor firmness because of some disadvantages of 1. complicated process in making, 2. slim combination of the hinge and the lens rim by means of a very small pin 133 and the screw 15, 3. liable break of the hinge because of the screw 15 too excessively screwed with the pin 133 as shown in FIG. 7.